Toros
Toros is a minotaur from Neo-Keleva who moved to Trepheon in search of work. Currently, Toros is a fortune teller and makes most of his money by giving people readings of their future. He's a competent telemancer an affinity for psychology. Family Tradition- The Nose Ring Symbolizing marriage, the ring is similar to what humans believe. When a mate is found, the nose ring is melted down into two smaller, separate rings. The small size of these rings signifying the tight bonds of marriage. Childhood Born in Neo-Keleva, Toros was raised by his traditional family who worked as travelling merchants. He was raised with morals and sympathy involved By the time Toros reached adolescence, he had been taught the significance of having sympathy and compassion towards others, using this to gain a curiosity for how people thought. With this new curiosity, Toros began constructing himself a pack of cards which held individual pictures and descriptions of things in everyday life. From love, to the earth, to people who work as bards, even the soul, and the mind. Any concept he thought of, was made into a card. With these fortune cards, Toros made his way into becoming an individual but supporting part of his merchant family, reading people and distributing life advise. It was at this time that Toros started earning money, which he used to purchase books on the mind. This was the start of his telemancy training. Becoming a Mancer When Toros was a child he was taught of the meaning of compassion, which fueled his curiosity when it came to the minds of those he cared for. He enjoyed solving the problems through his judgement and with enough time, he drew closer to telemancy. After going through Vitae, Toros began experimenting with his new ability. Through trial and error, Toros made it past his level as a novice by testing his telemancy on animals and soon after, actual people. He was simple at first, only reading the simplest of thoughts he could gather, just to understand the way people think firsthand on a normal day. He was oblivious to his peeping into the lives of others but his motives were benign, as he simply wanted to practice his mancy. Eventually though, he understood the risks of meddling with people and opted to find a better way to read the minds of others. That's when he found out about fortune telling. At the start, he crafted a deck of cards detailing things like emotions like love, people like bards, and objects like the earth that brought significance to those who read them. He predicted the lives of those who paid him to read their fortunes and used telemancy to look into their minds so that the cards they chose would be more personal. With this strategy, Toros's telemancy teachings practically paid for themselves due to the way he worked. At one point however, his family had fallen into hard times and his pay for his work was meager. However, he had the idea of going to Trepheon with his family. Using what money he saved, Toros's family moved to Trepheon into the western kingdom. Upon arrival, the place was flooded with merchants and Toros thought this was the perfect place to work. Though, that was until he learned of the laws, the prohibition of mancers keeping him from working to his fullest. This meant that he needed to find a place where he could use his telemancy, so he moved to Central.